


perpetual bliss

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, mentions of implied drug use, stripper chim universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Prompt: An argument to turn into sex..Maddie is a little cranky after a long shift and the last thing she needs is Howie and his friends to be having a party in the apartment when she gets home. But one thing leads to the other...
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	perpetual bliss

Maddie groans before she even turns the lock in the door to the apartment she shares with her boyfriend. It’s the first time she’s actively regretted moving in because all she wants to do is crawl into bed and forget the day and maybe wake up on the right side of the bed tomorrow morning.

The distinct noise of Howie and his friends can be heard through the door, music playing and cheering can be heard just as she pushes open the door and settles her gaze on her forty-two year old boyfriend playing beer pong with five of his friends. Her immediate grumpiness isn’t fair, even she can recognise that, but it’s just gone midnight and it’s been a long day and both her head and feet hurt. It probably doesn’t help that creepy Chris is there and he’s already looking at her as though he’s undressing her with his eyes and it’s still lost on her how her Howie can be friends with people like him. Although she knows they work together and have for a long time, a lot longer than she’s been in his life so she can’t _actually_ say anything out loud.

“Maddie!” He’s definitely drunk and maybe a little something else, judging by the smell in the apartment and his cheeks are flushed, his smile so wide it looks as though it physically hurts. Despite the fact she really wants to go to bed and hide from the world and whatever party he has going on right then, she still finds herself giggling when he presses a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the side of her mouth when he stumbles into her. “Maddie’s home!” His enthusiasm would probably be nice at any other time but she can feel the eyes of his friends on her and whilst she absolutely adores one of them and was secretly plotting to set him up with Josh, the others she’d be happy never laying eyes on again.

She’d be even happier if they stopped looking at her right then.

Maddie is still dressed in her scrubs, her long hair loosely and messily braided after a long shift, hanging over one shoulder. Any make-up she had put on before work was long-gone and she almost wants to burst into tears at the thought of her plan of drinking some hot chocolate and snuggling into the warmth of her boyfriend for the night, disappearing. “You wanna join us?”

“Not really, no.” There’s a hand wrapped around her wrist just seconds after she talks and it’s _not_ Howie’s and it causes her to yank her arm away with enough intensity that she stumbles back into her boyfriend with a huff. “I’m going to bed.”

It’s easy for her to ignore the protests of his friends, rolling her eyes when a chorus of “Ooh, you’re in trouble” can be heard when she slams the door to their bedroom with more force than she’d planned or expected that if it wasn’t for the loud music and men in the room next to her, she’d almost feel bad for the neighbours.

An hour passes before the door opens again and a slightly sobered, sheepish looking Howie steps through the door in a way that almost makes her relent in her anger right there and then. It’s not fair, he has friends and a life outside of her and she knows it’s his apartment too and it was his apartment first, so he can have whoever he wants around, whenever he wants. But then another part of her holds onto the anger because really, if he had warned her, she would have stayed with Josh that night.

“I’m sorry.” She wonders if the fact he mixes his apology with pulling his top over his head is done on purpose, as she slowly moves to sit up in the bed, pulling her knees close to her chest as she bites down on her lip. “Wasn’t thinking, they came over for pizza and the game and then one thing turned into another and—”

“You don’t have to explain.” The words come out a lot snappier than she intends, rolling her eyes at him when he walks towards her and the stench of beer and weed is all that fills the air as his mouth hovers near hers, her hands lifting to shove his chest back with an angry huff. “Don’t.”

“Don’t kiss you?” He looks hurt and a little offended and she can feel the tension in the air between them when he pulls back with a shrug of his shoulders, “I had friends around, didn’t realise you were _that_ kind of girlfriend.”

Maddie had been in a bad relationship, she had suffered through the whole ‘it’s just the two of us and that’s the way it should be’ thing whilst her husband was sleeping with other woman behind her back (ironic, she supposes) and she would never dream for even a second, of getting between Howie and his friends. But when it’s so late at night and he knows she’s been in work all day, she’s certain he’s not the only one with an apartment. “I’m not! You know I’m not like that but it takes two seconds to send a text or go somewhere else. You’re not a bachelor anymore, I live here, too.”

She definitely didn’t regret moving in, even though her brother had laughed at her because she had once told him that he and Eddie were moving too fast when they had moved in together after just a few months, although they had been dancing around their feelings for each other for years before they did anything about it. It had made sense, they spent most of their spare time together, they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other and paying rent on two apartments when they spent most of their time in his place just didn’t make sense on a personal or an economical level.

“I told you it wasn’t planned and it’s really not that big a deal, when do you ever go straight to bed after a shift?” There’s a level of frustration in the air she’s not heard from him before as he throws his arms up, and she’s sure the alcohol isn’t helping his logic, just as the tiredness isn’t helping hers. “You didn’t have to be rude, they’re my friends.”

“They’re assholes.” There goes her rule of not saying that out loud, she supposes, “And I get that you don’t want to act like a jealous boyfriend but I’m still your girlfriend and your friends should have a little more respect for you and our relationship.”

“They’re just joking around.”

“Well, it doesn’t _feel_ like that to me.” They’re glaring at each other for a second and she can see the way his chest is heaving and she knows exactly what’s coming next before he can even make his move. She knows that look in his eyes and the flush of his cheeks, she knows exactly what’s going through his mind and how the dart of her tongue across her bottom lip seemingly gives him the subtle permission he needs to practically slam his lips against hers.

She should push him away instead of digging her nails into his shoulders when he lowers himself onto her. She should definitely turn her head away instead of tasting the beer on his tongue as she kisses him back. She shouldn’t be thrusting her hips up to meet his when his fingers roughly tangle in her hair and he yanks her head to the side the very second their lips separate and suddenly there’s teeth sinking down into the crook of her neck and she finds herself wondering why her body already feels as though it’s on fire when he has barely done anything.

“I _like_ watching them try and flirt with you.” He moves a hand down to cup her breast as he talks, squeezing in a way that causes her back to arch and a moan to fall from her lips that she simply can’t control. She’s never been able to control the way her body reacts around him even from the very first time she laid eyes on him. Howie’s words are still laced with anger but she can feel his erection against her as he grinds his hips down into her thigh and she’s somehow lost what they were even arguing about between the movement of his lips and the way his hands trail down her body as they have done a hundred times over. “You’re gorgeous,” His nails are digging into her hips as he pulls her shorts down, easily sliding her panties down with them in one movement, making a point in dragging his nails down her thighs as he does. “not jealous because I get to see you like this, not them.”

His eyes are dark when she meets his lingering gaze, letting out a whimper when he slides two fingers inside of her without warning as his other hand moves to cup the back of her neck, forcing her up enough with the movement so their lips can meet. Her teeth sink down onto his bottom lip before she tugs, a strong arm wrapping around her body to keep her up as his fingers quicken, curling up as she whimpers, diving her head down to bite down on his shoulder instead. “You think I don’t see the way Chris looks at you?” His words are practically spat out and his fingers are gone just seconds later causing her to pout when her back hits the bed and she’s watching him scramble to pull his boxers down with one hand, whilst pressing down on her shoulder to keep her down with his other.

“I see the way men look at you, Maddie but why would I get jealous when I’m the only one who makes you moan like this?” He’s smug and the stubborn part of her wants to hold back the moan when he braces himself with a hand on each of her shoulders before he slides into her but just like every other time, the way her body reacts to him is beyond anything she can control. But she can refuse to open her eyes when she does exactly as he predicts so she doesn’t have to see the satisfied smirk on his face.

“You’re mine.” The words should feel possessive on some level, but it’s followed by a gentle kiss on the mark he’s made on her neck, alongside the thrusting of his hips before he tilts his head down to wrap his mouth around her hardened nipple over the thin fabric of her pyjama top and somehow it feels the furthest thing from possessive she can think of right then. She loves him, she _enjoys_ the thought of being his and only his in every way possible. “And I’m yours.” Her nails dig into his shoulders, the moan of his name falling from her lips when she opens her eyes to watch him, fingers moving from his shoulders to tangle through his hair instead, tugging in the hopes he’ll lift his head from her breasts, so she can kiss him instead.

Their bodies are flush together when his lips are back to hers, sloppy and any tension that had been in the air between them before, no longer lingering when his movements start to slow, the anger that had been driving the rough, hard movements dissipating when she smiles at him. “I’m yours.” She finally whispers aloud, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath against her lips when he presses his forehead to hers and slides a hand between their bodies before his fingers circle her clit in perfect time with his thrusts.

It’s with a gasp that she can feel the tension starting to build even more so in the pit of her stomach, whimpering against his lips as she does. There’s no restraint, the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall when he picks up the pace a second later, feeling her tense around him in the tell-tale sign she’s about to come apart, their moans and heavy breathing filling the otherwise silent room. “Howie, fuck…”

“Louder, baby, scream for me.” It’s too easy to give him what he wants, especially when he’s so good at giving her everything she wants without her ever having to ask for it and for a brief second she considers the fact they’re going to have to move out because she’s not sure she can face anyone who lives in the apartments around them when she tilts her head back to avoid the temptation of covering the moan of his name as she comes apart beneath him.

It’s just seconds later that he’s collapsing on top of her, their sweaty bodies heaving as she feels his hot breath against her neck and she wraps both her arms around him. “I love you, sorry for being grumpy.” She manages to get out when her chest isn’t burning quite so much and her breathing slows, lazy fingers running up and down his spine as far as she can reach.

“I love you, too… sorry for not texting you.”

Howie rolls off of her and she misses the contact almost immediately, easily wrapping a leg around his and resting her head on his shoulder to stop him from going any further, “I’ll have a word with Chris,” He finally mumbles, lips pressing to the top of her head when she tilts her head up to look at him, “he’s making you uncomfortable and I’ll talk to him, okay?”

“Thank you.” Maddie stares at him for a second, still trying to grasp how she could have gotten so lucky, almost wanting to laugh out loud at how adamant she had been that she would never step foot into a strip club all those months ago as her brother had so excitedly insisted she would _love_ it. Neither of them could have seen this coming, her snuggled into the arms of the man she had her one and only strip tease from barely six months before. Finally safe, loved and happy. Her lips press to the side of his shoulder as she closes her eyes, taking a breath as he pulls her a little closer to him.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
